A client may request to establish a transport layer connection with a server. An intermediary device between the client and the server may establish the transport layer connection with the client on behalf of the server. In turn, the intermediary device may establish another transport layer connection with the server to provide transport later connectivity between the client and the server. The client may communicate with the intermediary device using the client's internet protocol (IP) address as the source IP address. When the intermediary device establishes the transport layer connection to the server for use by the client, the intermediary device may use an IP address of the intermediary device as the source IP and different than the client's IP address.